


學院風60題

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：外交官篇 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>將網路上流傳的學院風30題，重新整理擴編到60題，拿來作為威廉與費爾席克的高中故事。<br/>在外交官AU，威廉與費爾席克於高二那年認識，成為同學。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 春季入學式

**Author's Note:**

> 費爾席克‧克魯克斯  
> 　　高中二年級。  
> 　　來自開放、民主的中產階級大家庭，口號是Love & Peace，有一大堆唸同校小學部、中學部的弟弟妹妹，以及一位現年高三的義兄（艾爾亞勒）、大學部的義姊（摩門）。  
> 　　至今一直是榜首，每年的學年成績也都保持第一。  
> 　　冷酷型的風雲人物，有固定崇拜他的人群，基本上其他學生以能夠和他講到一句話為榮。  
> 　　  
> 威廉明‧格禮浮  
> 　　高中二年級。  
> 　　插班進來的轉學生，以前在遙遠的某城市就讀貴族中學。  
> 　　一起轉來的還有三個妹妹，其中之一（貝拉）開學當天就打敗中學部前任校花，情書收到手軟（後聽說由根本不認識的北黎基忒幫忙護著才降低鋒頭）。  
> 　　監護人從未出席學校的公開活動，對威廉的成績表現也漠不關心。因此造就其本身開朗熱鬧又愛拈花惹草的個性之餘，意外在背景這一塊存在很多謎團。  
> 　　功課頂尖，剛轉來就和費爾席克爭搶榜首名次，儘管本人是個對於成績排名不甚在意的人。  
> 　　轉來以後一點也不意外的成為風雲人物，與費爾席克不同之處在於，他給人的親切度比費爾席克好太多了，指導功課時也終於不再是外星語。  
> 　　頭上有一對兔耳，只有費爾席克看得見。

　　費爾席克‧克魯克斯一連打了五十個呵欠。

　　被完全沒寫作業的北黎基忒纏著作陪一整晚，直到清晨才搞定國中部的暑期作業，費爾席克根本是剛躺到床上就聽到鬧鐘響。

　　走在往學校的路上，費爾席克極度想就此翹課回家。偏偏今天是開學第一天──等他放學回家絕對要揍爆北黎基忒。

　　走著走著，下一個路口就是學校，過馬路之前費爾席克無意間腳步蹌踉，幸好一條強健有力的臂膀及時從後方撐住他。

　　「啊，小心。」

　　聽起來，聲音的主人跟他同樣嚇了一跳，那口音和慣聽的有些差異，不是當地人？

　　費爾席克轉頭，看見一張立體乾淨的臉孔。

　　紅色的眼睛，淺色的眉毛，很好看。

　　身上還有晨浴過後沐浴乳的香味，清爽的飄到費爾席克鼻前。而那條現在正支撐著他全身體重的手臂，讓他得以描摹其襯衫底下優雅的肌肉線條。

　　男人穿著和他相同的制服，以及同版型的西裝外套，這是一個和他就讀同一所學校的學生。

　　費爾席克扶著對方站好之後，男人爽快的告別就拎著書包往學校去。入學式的鐘聲已經響起，費爾席克望著朝校門走去的男人的背影，覺得好困惑。

　　「他為什麼要戴著兔耳朵髮箍……」


	2. 第一次打招呼

　　「嗨──你就是當選班長的克魯克斯？我是威廉明‧格禮浮，這學期的副班長，從今天起合作愉快！」

　　朝氣十足的招呼，充滿活力的肢體，費爾席克老大不爽的放下手中的書本。

　　這個人根本沒認出自己吧？沒認出自己就是早上被他扶了一把的人！

　　費爾席克氣呼呼的在心裡把對威廉明的印象又扣二十分，現在只剩零分了。其餘被扣除的八十分，是基於這個插班轉進他們二年級的轉學生，居然開學第一天就意外成為人氣王，讓費爾席克先扣去二十分、不到中午已經收到三十七封情書，這再扣掉二十分、轉學考成績竟得滿分，再扣二十分、瓜分掉費爾席克每年當選班長的票數，又扣二十分。順帶一提雖然費爾席克一點也不稀罕那個職位，以及因此威廉明以第二高票當選副班長。

　　「有沒有人說你的兔耳朵很礙眼啊？」

　　費爾席克伸出手，粗魯的把威廉頭上粉紅色的長耳捏捏拉拉，威廉嚇了一跳，吃痛的猛一縮頭，叫了出來。

　　「咦？」

　　不是髮箍，拔不下來。費爾席克吃驚的看著威廉，而威廉好像真的很痛的樣子。

　　「你幹嘛拉我頭髮……」

　　兔耳朵垂落在兩側。是活的，在抖。

　　「……我才沒有拉你頭髮。」


	3. 升旗典禮

　　費爾席克照例拿本書，翹頭到後門的樹蔭下乘涼。

　　但他很快發現，這裡從此以後，不再只能一人獨享。


	4. 成為並排鄰桌

　　「我忘了帶課本～」

　　「跟你右邊的借。」

　　「我忘了帶鉛筆盒～」

　　「跟你右邊的借。」

　　「我忘了帶筆記本～」

　　「跟你右邊的借。」

　　「我是左撇子以及右邊的同學今天請假，Feel～借我啦～」

　　費爾席克頭疼的瞪著威廉，過了半晌把空白的筆記本遞了一本過去。

　　「喔對了，我還忘了帶椅子！」

　　「跟你右……」費爾席克話還沒說完，威廉明就把自己的屁股塞到他的椅子上了。


	5. 成為前後鄰桌

　　「費爾席克你怎麼錯在這種白癡的地方啊～」

　　「費爾席克你默書居然沒默好哈哈哈！」

　　「費爾席克你生物小考這次比我低耶。」

　　「費爾席克老師說演算要有過程否則不給過喔。」

　　「費爾席克你今天的字好醜……」

　　「費爾席克答案卷忘記署名是要扣分的。」

　　換坐位後第五十次小考結束，費爾席克終於受不了而舉手抗議：

　　「老師，這次考卷不往前傳我就翹課！」

　　


	6. 社團活動

　　費爾席克把最近洗出來的照片拿去攝影社給社長做社團評鑑，然後到美術社提供幾幅利用假期完成的素描，再到學生會辦公室露個面、簽個到，就準備要回家睡覺。

　　離開學生會辦公室時，費爾席克看見威廉正在一樓走廊上躲避好幾位學長姐的入社邀請：游泳社社長、馬術社社長、演辯社社長、校刊社社長、田徑隊隊長，就連啦啦隊的美女隊長也在追他。

　　費爾席克從二樓的牆上俯瞰著，覺得樓下受驚的兔耳朵跑來跑去好可愛。


	7. 走錯教室

　　威廉又搞錯樓層了，上化學實驗課經常跑到軍訓教室，上軍訓課的時候則誤闖生物實驗準備室。

　　威廉打開門，歪著頭看著一屋子陌生的學生與陌生的老師，思考著到底今天上課的地點該在哪裡，一隻手臂就從後頭直接抓住他的肩膀。

　　「走了，笨蛋。」費爾席克終於找到他，啪的替他關上錯誤的教室的門板，然後拉著他上樓。

　　「嘿嘿。」

　　有人來接的感覺真好，威廉覺得不急著記下每堂外堂課的教室位置好像也不錯。

　　


	8. 票選模範生

　　威廉和費爾席克的票數始終不相上下。

　　力挺費爾席克的各科資優生們以威廉態度散漫、不尊重師長等理由抵制威廉的聲勢；而支持威廉的體育優等生與成績一般的學生們則看不慣費爾席克眼睛長在頭頂上的惱人態度。

　　雙方票數相差不到十票，根據規定這樣的選舉無效。

　　看著兩方死忠支持者在開票箱下幾乎要打起來的劍拔弩張，身為候選人的威廉第一次驚訝的發現自己原來有那麼一大群小弟。

　　倒是費爾席克滿不在乎，坦然接受眼前的狀況的樣子。

　　「喂，費爾席克，」威廉在台上小聲的與費爾席克交頭接耳：「原來我們是死對頭啊？」

　　費爾席克一雙眼睛睜得大大的，對於威廉的遲鈍感到十分不可思議。

　　


	9. 在學院的某處告白

　　翻雲覆雨之後，費爾席克懶洋洋的瞇著眼，任憑威廉一邊親他，一邊替他披上制服襯衫。

　　過了好半晌，費爾席克才自己爬起來，慢吞吞套上襯衫，慢吞吞扣上鈕釦。

　　一旁的威廉慎重其事的向他開口：「費爾席克，我們在一起吧。」

　　「什麼？」費爾席克愣了愣，停下扣鈕釦的動作。

　　「跟我交往吧，我能做理想情人，保證你會過得很開心，這提議怎麼樣？」

　　「等等等……為什麼忽然提這個？」

　　「會忽然嗎？我喜歡你，而且既然都跟你上床了當然要對你負責，所以跟我交往吧。」

　　費爾席克瞪大眼睛，不知所措的瞪著威廉。傳聞新來的轉學生男女關係很亂，怎麼事實上觀念意外守舊？大家都被他的外表騙了！

　　「雖然我也不反對當砲友啦，但還是要聲明，我不跟沒感覺的人上床，也就是說我很喜歡你，喜歡得不得了。跟我交往好吧？」

　　費爾席克還是瞪著他，整張臉羞得紅到耳根。


	10. 在學院的某處接吻

　　威廉的舌頭在他嘴內翻攪。

　　口腔裡每一吋空間都被踏過，每一顆牙齒、每一條肌肉都被舔吮，自己的舌頭毫無抵抗能力，往往與之交纏便落入下風，連呼吸的氣息都輕易被打亂。

　　但他一點也不討厭。

　　彼此身體的溫度越來越高，呼出的氣息越來越濃濁。費爾席克背靠著牆，用那所剩不多的理智迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，往威廉頭頂上瞄。

　　他伸出手，像抓威廉的頭髮那樣抓住威廉的兔耳朵。用著不輕不重的力道捲呀捲的，威廉發情時，那對兔耳朵會立起來，然後開心的前後抖動。

　　毛茸茸的，好舒服。


	11. 體育課

　　費爾席克心情複雜的看著威廉在跳馬上傑出的表現。

　　很有吸引力沒錯：富含力度與美的體操項目，威廉的掌握度很高，偏偏如此一來大家的目光都聚集在他身上。

　　威廉一下跳馬，費爾席克就拉著威廉往場邊走。

　　「嗯？怎麼了？」

　　「過來就對了！」

　　威廉一臉搞不清楚狀況的樣子，旁邊的人則都以為難搞的班長一定又要找副班長碴了。

　　兩人到場邊靠牆坐下，費爾席克還是一言不發，威廉套不出話，乾脆偷偷親著費爾席克的後頸，嘴唇親密的貼著，讓費爾席克皮膚酥酥麻麻。

　　遠遠看，或許只會被當成威廉靠著他休息吧。

　　「我啊，喜歡你當眾拉著我走。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　被運動外套遮著的底下，威廉悄悄牽住他的手掌。

　　「你啊真的不願意和我交往嗎？」

　　沒有失望，沒有責備，只是平淡卻認真的一句詢問。


	12. 家政課

　　不知道有意還是無意，威廉選了做布丁的組別參加。

　　作品完成時，威廉笑嘻嘻的拿著一大袋布丁在費爾席克面前晃來晃去，並趁費爾席克氣呼呼的伸手抽走時熊抱他。

　　「布丁節快樂！給我親一個！」

　　「……哪有這什麼鬼節日啦！」


	13. 美術課

　　威廉一直湊過來，想要偷看費爾席克的素描作品。費爾席克生氣的闔上素描本，並用本子直接往威廉頭上巴下去。

　　「有什麼好看的，每個人畫的模特兒不都同一個！」

　　費爾席克指著同學們座椅圍繞的正中央，校外聘請的裸體模特兒因此朝兩人笑了一下。

　　「可是──你明明就沒專心在看模特兒啊？」

　　威廉明又委屈又可憐的護著頭頂叫屈，一對兔耳朵被打得好扁，都平貼在頭上了。

　　「廢話，我跟你不一樣！看一眼就可以畫很久！」

　　氣沖沖的把自己的座椅拖到與威廉呈對角的位子，並且怒斥威廉不准再跟過來，費爾席克才放心的重新打開自己的素描本。

　　最新的一頁，是其實早就敷衍畫好的裸體模特兒。

　　而倒數新的第二頁，一張威廉肖像的半完成品，無論光影還是輪廓，每一個細節都還持續調整加重。


	14. 作文課

　　老師發回上星期課堂創作的作文稿件。因為課程大綱安排抒情文，按照慣例費爾席克當然翹掉了，班上獲得最高分數的學生依然是威廉，並且又一次被張貼在公佈欄供全校模範。

　　「費爾席克，你要不要去穿堂看我的文章？」

　　不知道為什麼，下課時間這隻兔子用很奇怪的理由湊過來搖尾巴。

　　「不要。那有什麼好看的？」

　　「我知道你對抒情文沒興趣──不過這次我的文章獲得比以往都好的評價，老師還建議我投稿到文學期刊的年度散文比賽。」

　　「所以？」費爾席克總覺得哪裡怪怪的。

　　「所以，我建議，你至少應該打聽打聽上禮拜的作文題目。畢竟那篇文章正張貼在穿堂供全校師生賞析，你太不關心和自己有關的事情了。」

　　威廉笑得很詭異，費爾席克眉頭緊緊的皺了起來。

　　「……題目是什麼？」

　　費爾席克發問。威廉明湊近，和他額頭碰額頭，表情有夠賊。

　　「《關於愛情》。」

　　


	15. 電腦課

　　鐘聲一打，老師按下螢幕廣播鍵，費爾席克只好放棄原本瀏覽的業餘攝影師作品集網站，同時他隨手找到的流行樂電台頻道也停止放送音樂。

　　本來想乖乖的發呆上課，等老師歸還螢幕再繼續漫無目的瀏覽網頁。但五秒後，費爾席克發現不對勁，為什麼他的螢幕沒有跟著老師的講解呈現步驟教學？

　　他看到……螢幕裡的游標打開了與老師正說明的完全無關的文件編輯器，點按在新文件空白處，接著就看到文件上飛快地跳出字句。

　　費爾席克～跟我交往好嗎～好不好？

　　好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？好不好？

　　鄰座同學不經意轉過來要把講義遞給費爾席克，費爾席克嚇得切斷螢幕電源！

　　「……克魯克斯，你的電腦壞掉了嗎？」

　　「我等等就會修好！」

　　費爾席克抬起頭，咬牙切齒，朝與他相隔兩排座位的威廉明比中指。


	16. 外語選修

　　費爾席克被老師點名站起來朗誦一段課文。這一點也難不倒他，資優生用著道地腔調，順暢的把指定段落朗誦完畢，發音的位置正確，咬字清楚，費爾席克向來對自己的外語能力很有信心。

　　下一個朗誦者是威廉。威廉一開口，費爾席克的眼神就不自覺的飄過去。威廉的聲音像是緩緩從丹田裡醞釀出來，低沉而性感，帶點壓抑，語調卻是輕快明確，再加上故意保留的獨特母語口音，朗唸外文時更顯存在感。他的捲舌，鼻音，讓他顯得紳士慵懶而不刻意。外語老師總是把費爾席克的口語分數打得比威廉高，因為費爾席克沒有腔調，可是費爾席克喜歡聽威廉講話更勝於自己，他覺得外文老師其實有點沒品味。


	17. 午休時間

　　費爾席克抱著軟綿綿的大枕頭下樓，在他一貫午睡的老位子──有著樹蔭遮蔽的操場草地上僑好姿勢睡著了。當他聽到午休結束的鐘聲而醒來時，原來威廉就躺在他旁邊，熟睡的側臉被小草壓出印痕，呼吸聲聽起來很平靜。

　　雖然聽到附近經過的女同學因為看見兩人的組合而竊竊私語，還沒睡飽的費爾席克決定忽略那些。他抓著枕頭，往威廉的方向縮，額頭輕靠著威廉的胸膛，喃喃磨著牙齒，再度闔上眼皮。


	18. 一起處理班上事務

　　身為班長的費爾席克堅持以效率好的獨裁方式替班上同學做決定。而身為副班長的威廉卻認為應該尊重民主讓大家開會再下結論。

　　「你他媽的豬腦嗎！根本沒有人認真開會，大家只會坐在位子上瞪著台上發呆！快點把事情完成不是更好？我們兩個自己決定就行了！」

　　「費爾席克，這不是效率或決策正確與否的問題，這是班上事務！共同事務就應該全班參與，就算我們能夠獨立作業也不該剝奪他們的權益！」

　　「就跟你說沒人在乎，那些人一點也不會感激你、他們只會嫌課後要留下來開會麻煩！」

　　「就算這樣，那也是他們不尊重自己，但我尊重他們！所以我堅持要由班上全體共同決議！」

　　看著兩人在教室前門吵得不可開交，班上的其他人都想，他們究竟是感情好、還是感情不好……


	19. 一起吃午飯

　　費爾席克除了便當之外還帶了好多好多當季草莓。

　　威廉明除了便當之外也另外買了好多好多限量布丁。

　　在頂樓吃完正餐，兩個人交換點心，費爾席克心情很好，他讓威廉一直吻他，而他則一直撫摸著威廉的兔耳朵。


	20. 一起放學

　　費爾席克慢吞吞的抄好作業，才把文具塞入鉛筆盒裡，這個拿出來那個放進去，僑了很久才闔妥。

　　他開始整理桌面：先把紙條等垃圾拿去丟掉，喝完的飲料包裝要資源回收，值日牌傳給下一個人，順便把桌子擦一遍。

　　接著，費爾席克收拾起書本：哪一些要帶回家、哪一些不要，哪一些可以收進後櫃、哪一些最好放在椅子底下。

　　摸了老半天，費爾席克終於心不甘、情不願收好書包，闔上後背包的金屬釦環，費爾席克焦躁的瞪著威廉的空座位。

　　就在這時，除他之外空無一人的教室前門被拉開了，那個外表和痞子沒什麼兩樣的兔子緩緩走進來。

　　「你還沒回去呀。」

　　「不行嗎？」

　　兩人間的氣氛有點尷尬。有名的校花約威廉放學後中庭見面，怎麼想都是那回事。

　　威廉走到他旁邊，伸手搔著他的頭髮。「費爾席克，你在乎我給她的回答嗎？」

　　乍聽之下，分不清楚威廉在逗他還是真的在問，費爾席克抬起頭，氣呼呼瞪著威廉。

　　一抬頭，費爾席克發慌，威廉是認真的。

　　威廉眼神定定的凝視著他，費爾席克臉紅了，他最無法抵抗真誠的威廉。

　　「費爾席克，我們今天去約會，好不好。」

　　很久很久很久很久，久到牆上的分針悄悄往前走了好幾步，費爾席克才邊發抖邊伸手牽住威廉。

　　「……哪有人還沒交往就先約會的啦。」

　　


	21. 一起寫作業

　　費爾席克把威廉的作業簿拿過來，把自己的推過去，強迫威廉和他交換本子。

　　兩天後，批閱完畢的功課被發回，費爾席克的那份得到高分評價，威廉的也是，但威廉的本子上還多了一句話：字跡潦草，請用心對待。

　　費爾席克發了火，拿著威廉的作業簿找老師理論。從科任老師鬧到導師，再鬧到教官那，以及訓導主任，以及教務主任。

　　費爾席克忿忿不平，自己寫作業的確不夠注重字跡，但老師也從未要求，怎麼呈交的名字換成威廉，老師就用雙重標準對待，是當從前都謹慎書寫的學生是笨蛋嗎？

　　最後，科任老師承認其對作業評價標準不一，收回眉批，才結束一場衝突。

　　


	22. 一起打掃衛生

　　費爾席克的籤運爛死了，抽到最不受歡迎的掃除項目：倒垃圾。

　　而威廉那個籤王卻不知為何，跟另一個倒楣鬼用最輕鬆的整理黑板換籤，於是再度變成跟屁蟲在費爾席克旁邊打轉。

　　把垃圾打包好拿往垃圾場的路上，費爾席克總是兩手空空。垃圾只有一袋，威廉又會主動拿，不用費爾席克經手。

　　那條路通常沒有師生經過，費爾席克一直以為威廉會趁機對他做點什麼。結果威廉除了纏著他聊天，連牽手也沒有。

　　幾天後，費爾席克受不了，陪威廉倒垃圾的半路停下腳步，然後站在原地不動。

　　「怎麼了，費爾席克？」

　　「這條路明明沒人走動。」費爾席克彆扭的低語著：「不管做什麼都不容易被注意到。」

　　威廉一頭霧水，費爾席克更不耐煩的發起脾氣：「倒垃圾明明只需要一個人，我幹嘛每次都陪你走？以後我們輪流倒！」

　　說著，轉身就想回教室。威廉趕緊喊住他，詫異的凝視著他。

　　「……你在暗示我應該對你做點什麼嗎？」

　　費爾席克臉皮薄，經不起發問，惱怒的瞪著威廉。

　　「我以為你怕髒，我手上拿著一袋垃圾耶。」

　　「什麼髒啊，你不都打包得乾乾淨淨？倒完垃圾也會洗手……」

　　威廉露出恍然大悟的表情，費爾席克看到兔耳立起來了。灰髮的轉學生快步走到垃圾集中處丟掉垃圾袋，在水槽用肥皂洗完手後，喜孜孜的湊近。

　　「如果每天打掃時間都可以對你為所欲為，那就一直是打掃時間好了。」


	23. 請病假

　　費爾席克帶著好幾份老師發下的講義、作業簿，咚咚咚的跑到威廉家。

　　重感冒的威廉病懨懨的在床上休息，費爾席克走到床邊坐下，彎腰梳理他帶汗的瀏海。

　　威廉睜開眼睛，認出來人，明顯精神不好的表情露出了虛弱的微笑：「你今天也來啦。」

　　「嗯。吃過藥了？」

　　「有。」回答的鼻音好重，費爾席克揉著他的頭髮。

　　「我買了草莓，對感冒有幫助。」

　　「那餵我。」又在撒嬌，費爾席克轉身把洗乾淨的草莓拿過來，放一顆到威廉嘴邊。

　　剛洗過的草莓冰冰涼涼，跟費爾席克的體溫一樣，吃下草莓後，威廉用發熱的臉頰摩蹭費爾席克的手臂，享受這種舒暢的溫度。他高挺的鼻樑因臉龐傾側，而更顯形狀優美，費爾席克寵溺的捏了捏他的鼻子。

　　「費爾席克，跟我在一起好不好？」威廉喃喃的要求，努力利用難得的弱勢對費爾席克裝可憐。

　　「……等你病好起來再說啦。」


	24. 上課打盹

　　「剛才那節課你睡著了。」

　　「嗯，所以？」

　　「你睡臉好可愛。」

　　「煩，走開。」

　　「你明明就喜歡我稱讚你。」

　　「……走開啦。」費爾席克微微後退，從書本後露出一雙大大的藍眼睛，盡量兇狠的瞪著威廉。

　　威廉卻對他露出笑容，露出那個好看到讓人生氣的笑容。然後搶在費爾席克又要出聲抗議之前，威廉狡黠的把臉湊到他面前，兩人鼻息之近，只要其中一人移動，就能碰到另一人。

　　「……你要幹嘛，現在是下課時間！」咬牙切齒。

　　「我知道啊，所以，我是趁上課時偷親的喔。」


	25. 傳紙條

　　威廉把紙條摺成一朵火鶴，然後趁老師不注意時丟到費爾席克桌上。

　　費爾席克打開，那是一道字謎。他解出後將答案寫在空白處：I admire you。哼哼，這麼簡單。

　　威廉又傳紙條來，就寫在他的答案下面：me too。

　　


	26. 幫老師搬試卷

　　費爾席克出辦公室之前……

　　「我幫你開門幫你開門──」

　　費爾席克出辦公室之後……

　　「我幫你關門幫你關門──」

　　費爾席克進教室之前……

　　「我再幫你開門再幫你開門──」

　　費爾席克進教室之後……

　　「還是我幫你關門幫你關門！」

　　「……你幫東幫西的幹嘛不直接幫我拿！」

　　「才不要──你拿好高一疊東西的樣子好可愛～我幫你再疊更高！」


	27. 翹課

　　上課鐘聲響了，威廉明不知所蹤。

　　費爾席克有點寂寞，埋怨威廉翹課翹到哪了卻沒找他。等啊等的，威廉始終沒有回來，費爾席克乾脆氣鼓鼓的抱著枕頭睡了整整一節課。

　　下課了，費爾席克睜開眼睛，威廉的位子還是空空如也，他真的生氣了。

　　直到下課時間都過一半，費爾席克終於看見灰髮的轉學生提著一個袋子悠悠晃晃走進教室。

　　「費爾席克──」

　　剛回來，就欠扁的湊到還在起床氣的費爾席克面前，親一口，然後給出手上的提袋。

　　「你喜歡的甜點鋪的布丁，我出去排隊買的。」

　　費爾席克雙眼一亮，迅速接過甜點並且拆開包裝。

　　


	28. 擔任糾察隊

　　由費爾席克負責檢查放行一側的學生們，都露出戰戰兢兢又高山仰止的表情。而由威廉負責的學生們則嘰嘰喳喳的吵個不停。

　　早上根本沒睡飽、處於低血壓狀態的費爾席克因此很沒耐性。只見威廉旁邊圍著一群愛打屁的學弟妹，用各種藉口纏著威廉攀談，從威廉穿糾察隊制服好好看到合格的襪子拿去洗所以沒穿，再到因為已經被記兩支警告而請威廉高抬貴手。總之，和遇上費爾席克而只好舉白旗自述違規事項的學生們相比，麻雀般惱人的學弟妹們一致認為威廉是個好說話又脾氣佳的學長。

　　費爾席克走過去，威廉身邊的人群立刻嚇得乖乖排起隊，費爾席克用生平最嚴厲的態度一一將他們的違規事項登記，尤其剛才摸了威廉胸膛名牌以及肩上肩章的學妹，費爾席克找理由多記了一支警告。

　　沒人膽敢提出異議。


	29. 指導功課

　　威廉利用費爾席克的筆記研究一道數學題型，不知道為什麼，換成自己在紙上演算的時候總是無法得出理想結果。

　　「費爾席克，我不懂。」

　　費爾席克放下課外書，湊過腦袋關心威廉的問題。兩人渾然未察這般互動看在其他同學眼裡多麼怪異──那個驕傲又不愛理人的優等生，竟然正在好聲好氣指導習題！在這之前即使是和費爾席克關係最融洽的同學，也頂多得到一句「筆記拿去自己看」！

　　「費爾席克偏心～」

　　「費爾席克只對威廉好～」

　　不知道誰先開始，班上同學們無聊的瞎起鬨。好不容易搞清楚狀況的費爾席克急急忙忙放下書本，惱怒的回嘴著。

　　「偏個屁心！如果你們也是教了就懂的人種我也會教啊！」

　　「總之費爾席克偏心～」

　　「偏心大偏心～」

　　「費爾席克只喜歡威廉一個人～」

　　費爾席克生氣的瞪著那些不知道到底是開玩笑還是認真的同學們，無論他怎麼阻止大家還是不會停嘴。

　　「喔喔，最後一句話很動聽喔。」威廉喜孜孜的發表意見，還給說那句話的同學一個大拇指。

　　費爾席克把筆記本摔在威廉臉上。

　　


	30. 教室遇到變態

　　費爾席克晚間留下處理學生會的事情，結果在只剩工友巡邏的校舍裡遇到誤闖校舍、喝醉酒的上班族，被壓在牆上深入衣內亂摸了一陣。

　　事出突然，從未經歷過的侮辱讓費爾席克傻了，醉鬼撲鼻的酒臭和毫無控制加諸的暴力，完全唬住涉世未深的高中生，他竟一時無法採取阻止行動。

　　帶著消夜前來探班的威廉目睹了狀況，當下把醉鬼脫離費爾席克，氣得按在地上揍到血咳滿地，最後驚動校方安排救護車緊急把傷患接往醫院，急診室還一度因傷患併發氣胸發出病危通知。

　　威廉以過當防衛被送入少年法庭，卻一點也不配合偵辦。從法警、檢察官、書記、法官、到輔導員，沒有人明白他究竟有什麼天大理由，要把區區「擅闖校舍」的上班族給打到幾乎致死。

　　基於覺得自己遭到羞辱的心情、以及基於想要保護在乎的人的心情，兩人都不約而同對上班族真正的作為避口不提。申請見面時威廉總是溫柔的撫摸著他，而他也總是觸靠著威廉的體溫。那幾日，情緒脆弱的費爾席克不想上學或回家，只想待在威廉旁邊，因為費爾席克的堅持，費爾席克的爸爸只好動用關係，無法解釋的情況下針對威廉的告訴被撤銷了，案底當然也沒留下。


	31. 廁所裡被仰慕者告白

　　威廉全身僵硬的停在小便斗前，不知所措的瞪著就站在他身後的學弟。

　　「呃……什麼？」

　　不曉得是特別沒神經、還是根本腦子有問題，有人會在廁所裡跟對方說這種話嗎？

　　「我是說，學長我超崇拜您的！不管運動還是課業還是打架，就連人緣也那麼好，請問我可以當學長的小弟嗎？打雜也沒關係！」

　　「呃──那個，我在、在上廁所，可以等我結束後再講這些嗎？」

　　威廉的手停在開一半的褲子拉鍊上，都不曉得現在應該故作無事的繼續往下拉還是先關上。

　　「好的！那麼我就在這裡等您！」

　　這就是問題啊！威廉傻眼的瞪著對方，有人幾乎貼在身後，遇上這種情形有幾個人可以泰然自若！

　　一些本來打算上廁所的人也因為這番狀況通通停在門口不敢進來，威廉覺得這些人真是太不夠義氣了！好歹幫忙解個圍！

　　終於，聽到消息的費爾席克老大不爽的闖進來，拎住學弟的後領就往外扔，好像那是一件不可回收的大型垃圾。費爾席克接著甩上男廁的門，朝門板重重踢一腳，把還聚集在附近的人都給喝退，這才走到威廉旁邊，表情很惱。

　　「那個人是誰。」醋意掩藏在怒意底下，並存著。

　　「這個嘛，算是某種告白者吧，不在愛情方面就是了。」

　　威廉這才拉下拉鍊，悠悠哉哉的上完廁所，穿好褲子，走到水槽前洗手，轉身衝著費爾席克咧嘴笑：「謝謝你來拯救我。」

　　


	32. 被班主任約談

　　威廉和費爾席克前後被班主任點名，然後一起被拎進教師辦公室。

　　班主任關上門，要兩人坐下，開始數落他們最近越來越誇張的行為：威廉整天遲到翹課，影響其他同學的學習氣氛，費爾席克在課堂上不是睡覺就是聽自己的音樂，科任老師們都覺得太超過了。

　　費爾席克瞄了一眼班主任辦公桌上的獎牌，威廉噗哧一聲。

　　「老師今年又是模範班導？」

　　威廉的聲音笑吟吟，費爾席克則一副很囂張的樣子。

　　「因為全校一、二名剛好都在老師的班上啊。」


	33. 幫買早餐

　　費爾席克買了奶油法式吐司、水果沙拉、煙燻鮭魚片和黑楜椒炒蛋，一瓶蘋果牛奶。並且再帶肉桂貝果、焙燉田園時蔬、烤雞胸肉、半熟法式水煮蛋，飲料是草莓原汁。一進教室，就把兩份早餐放在威廉的課桌上，威廉笑嘻嘻的抬起頭。

　　「今天去哪裡吃？」

　　「等等有升旗，到後花園的草地才安靜。」

　　威廉依言拎起早餐，還順手牽羊前面不在座位上的同學的運動外套。

　　「……你幹嘛？」

　　「野餐巾啊。」說著，威廉毫不在意的把別人的外套甩在肩上，拉著費爾席克出了教室。


	34. 受傷被送入醫務室

　　站在椅子上替家政老師尋找櫃頂的陳年教材時，旁邊一只裝滿剪刀的舊紙箱意外解體，威廉便這麼當頭被幾十把往下掉的鐵剪刀覆蓋。

　　費爾席克聽聞消息趕到保健室，看到威廉露在外面的皮膚都布滿傷痕，原本的短袖制服也被劃得坑坑疤疤，沾上血跡。費爾席克在保健醫師面前緊張的抱住威廉。

　　「唉，別大驚小怪，又沒傷到眼睛什麼的。」

　　「是『好險』沒，不是『又』沒。」保健醫師淡淡涼涼糾正威廉的發言，並且像是要教訓威廉似的，在這個當刻拿沾了消毒藥水的棉花按在威廉眼下較嚴重的一道紅痕上，威廉吃痛的叫了出來。

　　費爾席克立刻放開威廉，神經兮兮的上下探看，好像自己能夠為此多做點什麼。

　　「啊，你坐好，有些剪刀生鏽了，傷口可能有感染，你別亂摸。」

　　「你自己也知道，威廉。費爾席克，你去幫威廉拿書包，下午他得請假到醫院打破傷風。」

　　費爾席克不僅把威廉的書包拿來，還包括自己的，他陪威廉到學校附近的醫院打針，威廉不喜歡針孔戳進身體裡的感覺，所以打針的時候，費爾席克讓威廉撒嬌的抱著他的腰，把臉埋在他腹上。

　　威廉的臉花了兩個多星期。雖然本人不在意，學校很多女生都替威廉惋惜，不過這一點讓費爾席克不開心，他覺得，這件事有他一個人覺得惋惜就很多了。


	35. 粉筆畫的小雨傘

　　黑板上粉筆畫的小雨傘，一邊是威廉的名字，另一邊是校花的名字。顯然同學們開的玩笑讓校花很害羞，而且費爾席克還注意到校花心情好，這讓費爾席克極度不爽。

　　遲到的威廉走進教室，看見黑板上的小雨傘倒是雲淡風輕哈哈兩聲。

　　「我說，你們怎麼敢肯定我喜歡的是女人？」

　　就這麼句話，只用一節下課便傳遍全校，七嘴八舌討論威廉幾近出櫃的發言。

　　費爾席克心情好極了，生物解剖課前在準備室讓威廉誇張的吃他豆腐。他們鎖門鎖了快十五分鐘。

　　偏偏下午隔壁的隔壁的隔壁班，有人認識威廉轉學前學校的學生，那人對於威廉交過的歷任女朋友指證歷歷，還說每一任的水準都不比校花盛妝打扮差。

　　費爾席克又翻臉，鬧彆扭不跟威廉一起去布丁咖啡廳。


	36. 圖書館聚眾生事

　　費爾席克在圖書館大廳等待樓上辦理借書手續的威廉，遇到有人正三姑六婆的嘲笑威廉總是跟在費爾席克屁股後面打轉。

　　費爾席克聽不下去，和對方起口角，然後變成動手，至於姍姍來遲的威廉本人倒是一臉悠悠哉哉、不很在意的模樣。

　　「有什麼不好？老大很珍惜我，這樣當小弟有什麼不行？」

　　說著說著，威廉當眾去抱費爾席克的腰，笑嘻嘻的把他從揍人的狀態拉開，費爾席克順勢抽走威廉手上借閱的幾本書，拍在威廉頭上，然後張牙舞爪的對他的對手們叫囂。

　　「有種也去找看得懂哲學原文書的人當小弟啊！嘴砲個屁！」


	37. 美女老師結婚了

　　美女老師在校人緣很好，連費爾席克都喜歡，聽聞消息的時候費爾席克覺得準新郎真幸運。

　　全班通過投票決定利用班費買一束花籃，預定在婚禮當天送到會場祝賀老師。字跡好看的威廉被推舉為代表題寫隨附的卡片，威廉在上頭寫著：「婚禮的消息讓我們許多人心碎了，請老師一定要幸福！」

　　費爾席克看了，竟然有點不是滋味，悶悶不樂的吃起老師的醋。


	38. 偽造家長簽名

　　別的怎樣都沒關係，費爾席克卻實在不敢讓父母看到這一期校園公報。

　　不曉得校刊社的記者到底在想什麼，這個月娛樂欄位的題材居然打上費爾席克的主意。刊登在充滿粉紅泡泡與愛心棉花糖的裝飾欄位底下的，是校園內隱隱流傳的威廉與費爾席克關係不尋常的報導，附照片，還剛好是威廉親他。

　　費爾席克好久沒有偽造父母簽名了，他拿廢紙練習很久，才小心翼翼的在家長簽閱處模仿父親字跡，簽下家族姓氏「克魯克斯」。


	39. 騎重機上學

　　「載我！」

　　在校門口發現重型機車，威廉立刻發瘋似的跳上費爾席克的後座。

　　「喂，你幹嘛！學校都到了要載去哪！」

　　「哇喔～費爾席克你戴全罩式安全帽好帥，載我載我！」

　　「所以要去哪啦！」

　　「都可以～我們今天翹課吧？到市中心還是海邊都可以～」

　　「憑什麼啊？你把我當成司機嗎！」

　　「走啦～今天的課又不好玩，我們去玩吧！」

　　上學路過的學生們都好奇的看著他們，總覺得脾氣差的費爾席克到現在還沒跟威廉打起來實在是校園奇蹟。


	40. 福利社的餐點賣完了

　　費爾席克家裡有事，那天請事假到中午才來學校。他在靠近後門的綠地處找到聽說翹了好幾節課、不知道為什麼看起來超級無精打采的威廉。

　　「你怎麼了？」

　　「快要餓死了……」威廉可憐兮兮的看著他，張嘴在他伸出給抱的手臂上啃啃咬咬。

　　「咦？」

　　「中午福利社的食物賣完，連一顆茶葉蛋也不剩，好餓好餓……」

　　威廉繼續咬他，費爾席克覺得好笑。

　　「幹嘛不去外面吃？」

　　「我不知道你什麼時候回學校啊……我想你。」

　　好怨念的眼神，好怨念的聲音。


	41. 為了校花打架

　　「什麼啊，光天化日的，含血噴人也挑個時間、寫個劇本吧！要我說幾次，我昨天根本沒去市中心！」

　　威廉明老大不爽的用衣袖擦過帶血的嘴角，左腳則在校門欄杆上來回拖拉，想要把剛才踢到的爛泥巴給弄掉。

　　他的對面，足球校隊的隊長擺著打架的標準陣勢就等他再繼續：「那你怎麼不說是去哪了？」

　　「關你屁事！」

　　「不要再狡辯，一年級都在傳看到你和她出去！」

　　「狡辯個鬼！暗戀校花有本事就去追，追不到牽怒到我頭上算個屁渣！」

　　威廉見對方屢不相信，失去耐性，在對方衝過來之前就一個箭步的逼近，側身閃開，出拳，然後下盤一低就朝對方的骨盆踢進。

　　足球隊的社團訓練也不是擺好看而已，三年級的隊長並沒有輕易被擊中要害。但威廉接二連三的攻擊，不給對方反擊或防守時間，其中雖然斷續吃了兩拳，先痛得跪在地上站不起來的並不是威廉。

　　一對一的鬥毆結束，威廉脾氣很糟的走向費爾席克，接過費爾席克幫忙看管的書包。

　　「他媽的……這些人都聽不懂人話。」

　　「嗯哼。」費爾席克卻心情很好，威廉打賭費爾席克在偷偷哼歌。

　　圍觀的學生們議論紛紛，沒有幾個人相信威廉的不在場聲明。一年級學弟妹們認為傳言威廉和校花去看電影絕對是真的，只有費爾席克，非常篤定最開始傳八卦的人看走眼了。

　　費爾席克的父母這幾天帶著一干弟妹們出城去，所以昨天放學之後，威廉都跟他待在他的床上，一直到今天早上。


	42. 重要的考試考糟了

　　費爾席克和威廉為了小事吵架，並因此決定不和威廉講話、不理會他也不一起行動。威廉頭一、兩天很生氣，後來卻也跟其他同學談笑風生，讓費爾席克氣得牙癢癢的。

　　幾天後，關乎學年表現的考試成績出爐，經常與費爾席克爭搶第一的威廉居然掉出排名前十，更有甚者，威廉的名次慘烈得讓人捏了把冷汗。

　　放學鐘響，威廉被導師單獨叫到辦公室，費爾席克則留在坐位上並不急著回家。過了好一陣子，威廉一個人回到教室，整間教室裡只剩他們兩個。

　　「你這次怎麼了？」費爾席克問，走到威廉旁邊。威廉看起來有點激動，畢竟費爾席克很多天不跟他交談了。

　　「沒心情寫申論題或作文題。」半晌，威廉訥訥的回答費爾席克的發問，然後走回自己的書桌前東摸西摸收拾桌面，讓自己有理由不和費爾席克四目相對。

　　「為什麼沒心情？」

　　聽到費爾席克的提問，威廉身體愣了一下，就像費爾席克的這個問題有多麼明知故問，但費爾席克是認真提問的。

　　「⋯⋯跟你吵架。沒和你說到話或一起吃飯。」

　　兩人安靜了一會兒，威廉收好書包，拿起外套，準備要走，費爾席克這才伸手抱住威廉，安慰的梳理他的頭髮。

　　威廉閉上眼睛磨蹭著費爾席克的肩窩，一如要把這幾天短少的接觸給補齊，費爾席克聽到威廉的聲音很悶。

　　「為什麼你好像都沒有影響到考試……我有那麼不重要嗎。」

　　「什麼傻話。」費爾席克的手指捲弄著威廉的兔耳朵：「不好好作答更麻煩，你看你果然被導師盯上了吧。」

　　「你還是第一名。」威廉不甘心。

　　「喂，」費爾席克覺得好笑，威廉居然跟他計較：「我這次完全沒檢查，隨便寫完就交卷了。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「還問，心情煩啊，哪有那種耐性。」


	43. 在學校抽菸被抓包

　　威廉連續打了好幾十個大噴嚏。

　　廢棄不用的美術教室實在太髒了，兩個人一天之內根本打掃不完。威廉的皮膚沾上漫飛的灰塵，整教室飛舞的塵璊更助長他過敏的現象。

　　直到威廉逐漸過敏到連兔耳朵都開始紅腫，費爾席克再也受不了，心疼的衝去和懲罰他們抽菸的訓導主任理論。

　　「大不了我一個人打掃全部！媽的！讓他回家！」


	44. 欺負事件

　　對於發生在身邊、與己身無關的欺負事件，費爾席克向來視若無睹。

　　但威廉不是這樣的人，威廉經常替邊緣學生出頭，甚至在恰當時機製造機會讓他們融入團體，好幾個本來被排擠的學生因此找到合適的朋友，建立起正常的人際關係。

　　雖然這樣的個性絕對不是壞事，費爾席克就是忍不住吃著因此仰慕威廉的人們的醋。其中有個受過幫助的男同學向威廉告白後，費爾席克更患得患失的發了脾氣。

　　他把氣都出在對方身上，放話從此跟那個人作對，讓全校公評到底孰優孰劣。身為校園偶像的他做出這等發言，等同於放任對方再度遭受排擠，威廉無法諒解而找他理論，結果被逼急的費爾席克對著威廉大吼大叫，竟說出「我也得被排擠，你才會關心我嗎」這種話。

　　「你在說什麼，我都和你告白了，最關心的還能是誰？」

　　威廉發慌，不可置信的反問。費爾席克聞言眼淚撲簌簌的往下掉，第一次在人前哭。

　　「我不要你關心很多人，我不要很多人喜歡你⋯⋯」

　　原來他的佔有慾，強得超乎自己想像。

　　


	45. 雨天其中一方忘了帶傘

　　威廉站在穿堂的屋簷下，外頭大雨滂沱，真不是個回家的好時間。

　　「……你這笨蛋。」

　　「我忘了上次露恩跟我借傘，發誓不是故意的。」

　　威廉明懶洋洋的解釋，腦袋湊近費爾席克，毛茸茸的兔耳朵在費爾席克臉頰旁晃動。

　　為什麼只有他看得到呢？

　　費爾席克邊思考這有點哲學的問題、邊打開傘。傘面夠大，兩個人撐還算剛好，雖然或許肩膀會有一點淋濕，避免不了。

　　費爾席克難得露出一抹笑容。

　　「要去我家玩嗎？」

　　威廉雙眼一亮，開心的同意了，並且接過費爾席克的傘，用那把撐開的傘面遮住兩人上半身，湊得更近，彼此的呼吸聲逐漸放慢。

　　「今晚可以也住你家嗎？」


	46. 被禁足

　　一名學長在費爾席克家附近對他告白，並且還強吻他，更糟的是費爾席克的爸爸目睹了全程。

　　雖然馬上就把學長推開，費爾席克還是被氣呼呼的爸爸給強制帶回家，抓進書房裡諄諄教誨同性戀有多麼不可取。

　　雖然在關於學長的事情上，費爾席克發誓自己沒有意思，另一方面卻針對同性戀的議題跟父親唱反調，父子因此少見的大吵一架。

　　隔天，得知強吻一事的威廉堵路揍了學長。加上沒幾天就確定因為得罪克魯克斯而遭學校開除學籍，吞不下這口氣的學長付錢找黑幫對落單的威廉下手，威廉失蹤了兩天沒到學校。

　　發現不對勁的費爾席克翹掉整下午的課，總算在郊區鐵皮屋裡找到被綁在鐵椅上，傷痕累累的威廉。這時他才知道，自己也是學長委託黑幫綁票的對象之一，只是這兩天家裡都親自接送，沒讓黑幫得手。

　　當天過了回家時間卻沒出現的他，午夜之前就被老爸鎖定，從被囚禁的空屋裡救出，帶回家禁足。威廉卻早先一步被移往其他囚禁點，威廉還在那些黑幫手上。

　　費爾席克三番兩次想越過家裡的監視逃出門，母親卻管得死死的。家裡相當堅持與黑道有關的事情他不准插手，並且承諾保證他的同學的安全。

　　天快亮的時候，爸爸回家了，表示事情結束，要費爾席克回房休息，還替他向學校請三天假。費爾席克抗議，吵著要見威廉當面確認安危，家裡都充耳不聞，再度將他禁足。

　　再晚一點，爸爸開房門檢查費爾席克有沒有好好休息時，看到兒子房間的窗戶半開，威廉突兀的躺在費爾席克的床上，安穩的熟睡著，而費爾席克則懊惱的坐在床邊，一一替威廉身上的傷口塗抹消毒藥水。


	47. 生日

《01》威廉

　　一大早，費爾席克就跑去威廉家外面等，威廉剛出門就看到他好大好大的笑臉。

　　「生日快樂。」

　　費爾席克開心得好像今天是自己生日，主動牽威廉的手，反正早晨的路上沒有什麼人。

　　快到靠近學校的路口前，費爾席克才放開手，不過也親了威廉。他把威廉搞得心花怒放，這讓他超級有優越感。

　　進校門後，費爾席克開始發現每走三步就有人跑來跟威廉祝賀，五步就有人送上賀禮。還沒走到教室，威廉已經得把收到的禮物疊起來拿，這還不包括到座位上時被放置在威廉課桌上的禮物山。

　　好多人跑來找威廉攀談，而且這之中有一大部分跟威廉聊得很起勁。費爾席克生了悶氣，偷偷跑掉，上課鐘響後，威廉才在噴泉池附近找到翹課的他。

　　「找你好久喔，怎麼一個人翹來這？如果壽星今天想要你陪著會不會很煩？」

　　威廉好像根本沒發覺費爾席克是故意跑掉的，照理說，費爾席克應該出言抗議，偏偏他剛對上威廉充滿期待的眼神就立刻認輸。

　　「嗯……」

　　費爾席克手上捏著一個長型禮盒，趁威廉擁抱他的時候放到威廉的口袋裡。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「禮物。」

　　威廉拆開來，是精工鋼筆，一看就是費爾席克會挑選的品味，同時也很適合威廉的品味。

　　「……喜歡吧。」費爾席克彆扭的問。總是很有自信的他，對於自己挑選的禮物當然有信心，不過因為送禮對象不同以往，他難得忐忑。

　　「好喜歡，我只喜歡這一件。」威廉戲謔的眨眨眼，撫摸他的臉頰。費爾席克睜大眼睛，原來威廉還是發現了他很吃味……

　　   
　　   
《02》費爾席克

　　費爾席克從早上開始，每一節下課都獲得一杯布丁。

　　從最靠近學校的店家到費爾席克家附近的店家，威廉好像在這天準備了所有費爾席克喜歡吃的布丁。

　　用過午飯，威廉帶著費爾席克摸進無人的保健室，在乾淨的床單上，威廉把他弄得渾身無力，他的快意滿到無法控制聲音，幸好外面的走廊沒有半個人經過，保健室的門又被威廉上鎖。

　　完事後，威廉不急著讓彼此穿衣服，而是撫摸著他裸露的背，不斷撒嬌並厚著臉皮要他答應交往。

　　費爾席克沒說不，但也故意不說好。

　　威廉開始自顧自的一一點數交往的好處，理由聽起來都有點可笑，像是「我就會高興的飛上天」這種耍賴似的說法。

　　費爾席克邊取笑、邊起身想要穿回制服，然後他感覺脖子上一涼，威廉趁他套襯衫的動作把一條項鍊戴到他脖子上。

　　「是你的生日禮物，雖然你一定覺得我更厚臉皮了。」

　　「耶？」

　　費爾席克愣了愣，捧起項鍊看個仔細。比一般項鍊的鍊子還要長一點，垂下大概在鎖骨下方，即使襯衫不扣第一枚釦子，都能妥善的藏在衣服裡……墜子部分是空心環，沒有任何雕刻，只在內側雷射英文字體：m&f，以及年份。

　　「我的是f&m。」

　　費爾席克這才注意到威廉戴著一條完全相同的項鍊，原來是對鍊。

　　「真的很厚臉皮……為什麼我非得跟你戴著對鍊不可？」費爾席克失笑。

　　「我知道啊，還可能被討厭，所以已經很委屈，盡量做成穿制服也不會被看到的長度了。」

　　威廉卻表現得似乎一點也不擔心會被討厭的樣子，費爾席克忖度著眼前的混帳究竟有多好整以暇。

　　「所以……不討厭我的話都不可以拿下來喔。」

　　「考慮考慮吧。」費爾席克俏皮的做了鬼臉。

　　順帶一提，那天費爾席克接收的所有禮物，威廉都像海關人員一樣用敵意的態度做了嚴格的檢查。


	48. 義工幫忙（校外）

　　威廉抓著費爾席克一起到附近的志工所報到，櫃檯的阿姨安排他們這學期每個禮拜天定時拜訪一名獨居老太太。

　　老太太的丈夫年輕時是個水手，跑船的足跡遍布世界各地，每到一個新的港口，就會從郵政所寄一封手寫的信件給妻子，附上精心挑選的郵票與饒富地域性的郵戳，有的時候信裡還會夾帶當地熟黃的銀杏亦或咖啡館印有店徽的餐巾紙。

　　退休以後，水手親自駕船帶妻子環遊世界，這一回他們的腳步不只侷限在海邊，還包括山裡和森林裡，並且每到一座新的城鎮，就寫一封信寄回家裡，這許多信件是老太太回憶的寶藏，是年輕時精彩的人生的證明。有著輕微失憶症的老太太雖然總是記不住威廉和費爾席克的名字，卻對當年的每一件鎖事如數家珍。

　　聊起這些陳年往事，威廉和費爾席克一點也不覺得無聊，自從幾年前老太太的丈夫過世，老太太已經很久沒說這麼多話了。

　　每個禮拜天，兩人的拜訪總是結束在威廉的朗誦聲中。兩人會協助老太太把家裡打理乾淨，然後哄老太太上床休息，威廉會從老太太珍藏的信盒裡取出一封情書，用他帶著異域特色的嗓音，如述說床邊故事般唸給老太太聽。聽著聽著，老太太很快便會睡著，兩人才熄燈離去。這樣的拜訪一直到接近學期末的某天清晨，老太太平靜的在睡夢中離開這個世界為止，都沒有中斷。


	49. 臨考前合宿

　　學校的方針是把班上排名前十的學生分到不同房間，然後把其餘學生依照S形分組分到前十名的自修室。這就是為什麼費爾席克無論如何都不可能和威廉同房，畢竟他們毫無疑問長期分別占據一、二名次。

　　考試前一天晚間六點多，費爾席克已經讀完所有教材。到了晚間十點的時候，大部分學生也都洗完澡就寢了。

　　費爾席克一個人在合宿宿舍的陽台上抽菸，剛洗過澡、正在擦濕髮的威廉走出來找他，費爾席克乘著晚風聞到威廉身上的肥皂香。

　　「你在幹嘛？」

　　「發呆。」

　　威廉從後頭抱著費爾席克，並把費爾席克抽一半的香菸拿到自己嘴裡吸幾口。

　　「……會被看到。」

　　「被誰？要嘛睡了；要嘛在唸書，不會有人跑到走廊上來。」

　　費爾席克只好放棄抵抗，任憑威廉不算誇張的吃他豆腐。

　　「你都讀得差不多了？」

　　「嗯，除了化學最後一章。」

　　費爾席克好奇地轉過頭：「那邊怎麼了？」

　　「看不懂，教我。」

　　威廉的聲音，費爾席克聽不出來是在撒嬌還是在說真的。

　　「……好啊。」

　　「去沒人的自修室，就我們。」威廉格格格的笑著，好開心。


	50. 暑假回校游泳

　　威廉一下水，就彷彿重現了如魚得水這句成語，在游泳池裡泳姿嫻熟得讓人目不轉睛。

　　費爾席克陪威廉游了幾趟，還在水面底下跟威廉玩憋氣猜拳等遊戲。

　　「總有一天，我們也開小艇環遊海岸好不好？」

　　費爾席克趴在浮板上休息時，威廉湊過來額頭碰額頭的詢問他。威廉的聲音聽起來很期待，事實上，費爾席克不覺得這是個壞提議。

　　「好啊，你會開小艇？」

　　「當然，我們一座城市一座城市的逛，遇到喜歡的就登陸到城裡玩，我們可以花半年，陪我在海上過那六個月吧。」

　　費爾席克知道，威廉是從水裡來的，所以總想回到最接近水的地方。

　　「可以，但有一天，你要跟我回陸地上。」費爾席克伸手拉著他：「我會陪你到水裡去，所以你要隨我回陸上來。」


	51. 體育祭

《01》賽前準備

　　威廉從一層樓高的木梯頂端跌落到瀝青地板上，右腿嚴重挫傷，被送往醫院縫了十幾針。

　　從木梯斷裂的缺口痕跡判斷，這一切怎麼看都不像意外，費爾席克非常肯定有人破壞過木梯結構，並且知道威廉比賽前一天會使用梯子。

　　費爾席克很不爽，跑到體委會辦公室申請更換第二天的出賽名單，把威廉因傷而不得不取消、代表班級參加的馬術比賽換成自己的名字。

　　在費爾席克的觀念裡，沒有人有資格剝奪屬於威廉的榮譽。他會還給他。

　　 

《02》馬術比賽

　　費爾席克得到罰分最少與最短時間完成的雙項冠軍，當他抵達終點，賽道兩邊的觀眾都替他歡呼，他調轉馬頭，往左方看，威廉就站在那一臉笑意的凝視著他，這讓費爾席克興奮的駕馬小跑步奔向威廉，並且在來到威廉面前的剎那，被威廉一個側抱給抱下馬背。

　　「我贏了喔！」

　　「我看到了。」

　　很多人都在注視著，所以威廉只是抱住他，沒有親吻也沒有進一步動作，但威廉扣著他的力道很強，費爾席克可以感覺兩人的呼吸一致，威廉好替他驕傲。

　　「跟我交往，怎麼樣？」

　　「那你先讓布丁點頭！」

　　費爾席克像不安份的小貓一樣扭動身體，用頭髮搔著威廉的脖子。威廉發出笑聲，從胸膛深處發出清爽開朗的笑聲。

　　 

《03》家長觀摩

　　費爾席克和威廉翹掉了全班都該參加的啦啦隊表演，兩個人躲到沒人使用的保健室裡親熱。

　　費爾席克完全不知道他媽媽那天特地來看他們班的演出，並且居然沒在表演人群裡找到他。

　　等他和威廉結束，威廉因為聽到廣播先一步到體育組報到，而他則傭慵懶懶的休息夠了才打算去體育組找威廉。

　　半路上，穿過穿堂，費爾席克被媽媽逮住了。

　　他當眾被媽媽捏臉頰教訓。

　　威廉及時的出現拯救了費爾席克繼續被媽媽劈頭狂罵的窘境，他那美女媽媽從威廉第一次來家裡就不知道為什麼對威廉抱有很大的好感，一個勁的在費爾席克面前誇讚，儘管明明威廉也翹掉啦啦隊表演……

　　費爾席克覺得不公平。


	52. 學院祭（遊園會）

《01》丟水球

　　費爾席克和熱舞社的學長在攤位前比賽，每個人買了二十顆水球，丟到完為止，看誰身上濕透的部分比較多。

　　因為排班顧攤而姍姍來遲的威廉一找到費爾席克，臉色立刻沉下去，獲得勝利而下場的費爾席克不明所以的直盯著他。

　　「怎麼啦？」

　　威廉跨著大步直接把費爾席克拉走，回到無人的教室並且遞過一件乾淨的襯衫。

　　「我是正常的男人。」威廉抱住費爾席克，反常的用牙齒啃咬費爾席克的脖子，他在留下吻痕：「所以討厭任何人覬覦我喜歡的人，討厭任何人弄濕我心儀對象的衣服。」

　　費爾席克雙頰唰的抹上緋紅，身體肌肉僵硬。

　　「學長只是……」

　　「我不聽解釋，我相信自己對情敵的直覺，哼哼。」

　　 

《02》接吻亭

　　他們兩個閒晃到接吻亭附近，威廉竟被工作人員合力鼓吹，慫恿贊助接吻亭的慈善義賣：排一小時的班替孤兒院募款。

　　威廉一開始以為是開玩笑，打哈哈的想要迴避，等他發現圍觀人群都很期待他上台義賣，才恍然大悟自己逃不掉了。

　　旁邊費爾席克的臉陰沉得難看，情緒糟得只要一點火花就能引發氣爆。威廉左思右想，忽然開心的說了「好啊～」然後眾目睽睽跳到接吻亭上。

　　費爾席克差一點破口大罵。

　　結果，威廉朝他伸手，笑嘻嘻的對所有人宣布：「條件是我只賣一個人，那個人必須付一個小時的費用。」

　　周圍的人群顯得驚訝，的確，關於兩人的緋聞甚囂塵上，只是大部分學生依然認為兩人並不對盤，威廉的行為在他們眼中簡直是挑釁。

　　費爾席克眼中，他卻只看見威廉頭上左右晃動的兔耳。

　　費爾席克原本很生氣，此時變得懊惱，癟著嘴，牽住威廉伸向他的手，讓威廉把自己拉到台子上。

　　他煩躁的付了好幾張鈔票，捧著威廉的臉，微微壓著威廉親下去，底下的人們發出驚嘆的聲音，一吻結束，費爾席克聽到有人喃喃「真的只賣一次嗎……」

　　費爾席克利眼一瞪，說話的人嚇得噤口不語，費爾席克才轉身下台。

　　威廉追著他，心情很好的跟在他屁股後面走，兩人走到沒人的角落，費爾席克回過頭，委屈又不甘心的把臉埋在威廉身上。

　　「對不起喔，不要吃醋嘛，你及時救了我。」

　　威廉寵溺的梳理著他的頭髮，費爾席克想，就是這份溫柔讓他走不回頭。

　　 

《03》鬼屋

　　費爾席克禁不起隔壁班討厭的資優生的挑釁，答應比賽誰能用最快速度通過戲劇社年度大作：鬼屋體驗。

　　如果不是費爾席克死命拉威廉作陪，威廉也不會在進去之後發現費爾席克出乎人意料之外的弱點。

　　費爾席克嚇傻了，威廉很心疼。

　　順利帶著費爾席克出去、維持住費爾席克愛面子的公眾形像，威廉不由分說帶人揍了資優生一頓。也是那次費爾席克才知道，威廉根本跟幾個附近的少年幫派互有交情。

　　 

《04》人氣票選

　　得到冠軍的人既不是威廉也不是費爾席克，而是一名平常人氣遠低於他們的同年級學生，學生會公布票數總統計時，威廉和費爾席克在台下面面相覷。

　　「有問題吧……」

　　「有問題吧。」

　　兩個人相視，互相同意對方的看法，然後威廉拉著費爾席克的手臂，悄悄離開現場尋找隱蔽的角落約會，把這件事情丟到腦後了。


	53. 見學旅行

《01》日間

　　這是本學期費爾席克第一次在班上同學面前穿便服，也因此他沒有足夠的警覺，注意到穿低領襯衫的自己，讓脖子上與威廉一對的對鍊露出來了。

　　基於威廉即使在學校也總是把項鍊掛在制服外，以至於眼尖的同學能立刻辨認兩者是同一條款式。

　　「……我一直想問，m跟f是推出這條項鍊的品牌嗎？」

　　當費爾席克被某位好奇的女同學詢問時，他才發現自己的大意，於是擺出冷漠的臉色，以充耳不聞應付對方的詢問。

　　後來有人竊竊私語，說那根本不是品牌，否則刻字後面怎麼會是年份。他們明明戴著同樣款式的項鍊。

　　費爾席克表面上裝作無動於衷，好像根本沒聽到八卦流言，心裡倒是對於終於有人猜出正解感到滿足，他的私有物領域意識作祟了。

 

《02》夜間

　　為了防止團體裡的小圈圈，學校規定分房採取抽籤方式。費爾席克以極度不友善的態度對待抽到跟他同房的同學，導致可憐的同學膽戰心驚地到處找人換籤。

　　費爾席克則事不關己的不知道晃到哪裡去了。等他回飯店、拿著房卡進房間，訝異的發現威廉居然在裡頭，悠悠哉哉的坐在其中一張床上看書。

　　「你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　「有人拜託我跟他換房啊。」

　　費爾席克雙眼一亮，笑嘻嘻的露出滿意的笑容：「算他識相。」並且提著剛從便利商店買的啤酒來到冰箱前，一打開冰箱的門，他意外的看著應該空空如也的冰箱。

　　裡頭塞滿了附近知名甜點店販賣的布丁和瓶裝奶茶，他最喜歡的兩種食品。

　　「你什麼時候買的……」分房抽籤時甜點鋪早就關了，費爾席克好生疑惑。

　　「下午。」

　　「那時還沒分房啊？」

　　「你以為誰能忍受跟你同房？不用分也知道結果，所以趕快去買給新室友了。」


	54. 校園舞會

　　事前，費爾席克拐彎抹角打聽威廉的行動，想要知道威廉到底約哪個女生參加舞會。誰知道威廉很不好套話，費爾席克話題繞了半天，就是不見威廉鬆口。

　　舞會前一週，大部分的人都找好舞伴，費爾席克不管從任何方向卻還是得不到威廉約了誰的情報。

　　直到前兩天，下課時間一名美女學姐來約費爾席克，威廉因此反常的發了脾氣、又在課堂上口頭報告時表現出焦躁。

　　放學後，費爾席克直接和威廉攤牌，主動哄威廉，告訴威廉他沒有答應學姐，但作為交換威廉必須告訴他、威廉到底約了誰。

　　「什麼？約了誰？廢話，我們本來就要一起出席，我還需要特地約你嗎！」

　　「……什麼本來，我們都是男的耶。」費爾席克傻眼的瞪著威廉。

　　「那又怎麼樣，難道你想約別人？你是我一個人的！」

　　「什──什麼啦。」費爾席克更難為情的瞪著威廉：「不要說那種很像幼稚園小男生的台詞！」

　　「我又沒亂說，你的確是我一個人的啊！」

　　結果舞會當天，費爾席克逼著威廉一起翹掉了，他實在沒有勇氣跟威廉連袂出席。


	55. 情人節（校內活動）

　　學校主樓一樓的穿堂擺了兩個一公尺高的大箱子，左邊那個寫著威廉的名字，右邊的寫著一名高三人氣學長的名字。

　　因為不經意的挑釁而演變成被迫和高三學長比賽誰收到巧克力比較多的比賽，不過本人當天始終無關痛癢的在校園裡晃過來、溜過去。

　　直到放學為止，兩個大箱子都塞滿巧克力，對賭約興致勃勃的學生們圍繞在穿堂中央計數兩箱巧克力數目。某個熱心的同班同學飛快的跑進教室、告訴威廉他贏得比賽，威廉當時正在自己的位子上吃費爾席克的豆腐。

　　教室裡只剩下彼此，以至於同學闖進課室的瞬間，費爾席克狼狽的推開威廉，害威廉的背重重撞在柱子上，叫痛了好大一聲。

　　幸好進來報告比賽結果的同學並沒有發現不對勁，比之於費爾席克的怪異、同學還更失望於威廉的無動於衷。

　　「什麼啊，威廉，你一點都不開心嗎？」

　　「三百五十二個？把它們通通丟到學長的箱子裡也無所謂，我有這一個就贏了。」威廉邊說，邊炫耀的晃著手上一盒手工巧克力，簡單大方的撞色色紙包裝，以及精巧的蝴蝶結，不若似大部分女孩子偏好的色調或品味。

　　「咦？八卦嗎，誰送你的！」

　　本身並沒有交女朋友的威廉居然露骨的對一盒巧克力表示喜好，這讓同班同學好奇之心大起！

　　「不知道呢，沒有署名。」威廉笑嘻嘻，拿高巧克力不讓對方碰到：「下午體育課後出現在我的置物櫃裡。應該是唯一知道我置物櫃密碼的某個人放進去的吧～」

　　邊說，還邊瞄了旁邊的費爾席克一眼，費爾席克裝作沒聽到，心情很好的看著窗外。


	56. 愚人節（校內活動）

　　這一天當然沒人敢對費爾席克惡作劇，後果太不好收拾了。意外的是才轉來不到一個學期的威廉顯然人氣很旺，感情稍微好一點的同學都喜歡挑他開玩笑。

　　儘管威廉每次都在被捉弄之前就識破同學們的詭計而大踩剎車，身為人群中心的他還是不斷被趕鴨子上架。終於，同學們以費爾席克的名義叫他去閒置的辦公室，他覺得其中有詐，但以費爾席克為名目實在讓威廉無法置之不理。

　　他一踏進辦公室，同學們立刻關門上鎖。威廉知道上當了，無奈的轉身要求同學開門，要潑水要出糗來就是了……

　　轟隆一聲，威廉身體發了抖。他的視線迅速繞辦公室一圈，廢棄不用的辦公室有三面都是窗戶。

　　又一聲轟隆，這次肯定是打雷。威廉抖得更大，外頭同學們喧鬧嘻笑的聲音好像根本就不存在。

　　「哈哈哈哈哈～威廉真的會怕嗎？又不是小孩子～」

　　同學們三言兩語交換著意見，而房間三面窗戶都有人施放雷元素魔法。威廉的手腳不自覺的發軟，冷汗一下子濕了衣服。

　　直到費爾席克趕到為止，威廉一直把自己縮在角落裡無法言語。費爾席克把他抓出來，看見他的雙眼布滿血絲，處於一種無法自理的狀態。

　　「我在這、我在這。」

　　費爾席克牢牢抱住威廉的肩膀，把威廉的頭按在胸懷裡，一遍一遍用同樣的話哄。他摀著威廉的耳朵，親著威廉的額頭，梳理威廉毛茸茸的兔耳，一邊帶開被汗水浸濕的瀏海。

　　他們在那裡待了一天，待到威廉心情平復。事後，參與惡作劇的同學們受到費爾席克嚴厲的報復，年級間流傳著：絕對不要得罪威廉，因為那會更嚴重的得罪費爾席克。


	57. 聖誕節（校內活動）

　　費爾席克和家人到北方進行年度家族旅行，不得已缺席了校內的聖誕節慶典，留威廉一個人在城裡。

　　張燈結綵的學校裡，威廉舞會過後獨自來到連接封閉校舍的走廊上，撥打費爾席克的視訊號碼。

　　費爾席克的臉孔出現在螢幕上，興高采烈的和威廉打招呼，然後邊躲避家人的注意邊移動到安靜的角落。

　　「嗯，還不錯，對呀，大家都盛裝出席。」

　　威廉的嘴角上揚著，他將手機放到地上，然後自己也坐下來，背靠著窗戶，外頭是一輪皎潔的明月。

　　「你說呢？當然有，你會吃醋對吧？有三個人告白喔。」

　　視訊螢幕對面的費爾席克鼓起了嘴，這讓威廉品嚐到被在乎。

　　「你那邊看起來也很熱鬧，和家人一起拆禮物有趣吧？」

　　費爾席克先回答了什麼，忽然想起另一件事，壓低聲音把臉孔湊近螢幕逼問，威廉笑出聲。

　　「等回來才給你，你一定會喜歡。」

　　費爾席克抗議著，兩人又交換一些近況。

　　過了會兒，威廉打了很大的呵欠，費爾席克催促早就一臉疲態的他回家休息，威廉卻耍賴。

　　「我不想回去，我不想見我外公。」

　　螢幕彼端的費爾席克沉默著，不知道該說什麼。

　　「哎，Feel。」威廉的聲音更顯慵懶，撒起嬌：「Feel，如果你在這裡……會陪陪我嗎？」

　　費爾席克平靜的看著他：「不是已經在陪了？」

　　「我是說，如果你人就在這裡，你會怎麼陪我？」

　　費爾席克雙眼正視著螢幕，聲音低低的，每個字都說進威廉心坎裡：「我會抱著你哄你睡一覺，玩你的兔耳朵，陪你在走廊上混一夜，再把你帶回我家，一起過聖誕節。」

　　威廉心滿意足的凝視著他：「明年就這樣做，好不好？」

　　「嗯。」


	58. 文化表演（準備階段）

　　全班投票決定班上文化表演的話劇演員，身為導演的費爾席克三番兩次發表不支持威廉擔任男主角的言論，可惜後來威廉依然以壓倒性的票數出選，週遭同學們再度謠傳兩人果然不對盤。

　　只有威廉知道，費爾席克是在鬧彆扭不希望威廉太顯眼。

　　因為演出需要別的學校的制服，威廉換穿以前就讀的貴族中學的制服來上課，結果上學的半路就把碰面的費爾席克給迷住了。

　　費爾席克笑得很開心，一直拉整威廉的領子、袖子、領帶，又偷親威廉好幾口，亂撥威廉的劉海。不過進學校之前費爾席克就強迫威廉穿上厚重的大外套，還命令威廉在有人看到的期間都不可以脫掉。

　　當然，費爾席克以導演的權力否決威廉換穿別校制服上台，他才不想讓其他人看到更迷人的威廉。


	59. 文化表演（舞台階段）

　　謝幕的時候觀眾們的掌聲太踴躍，以至於他們班一舉拿下文化表演好幾項首獎，這都要歸功於費爾席克的導演功力、與身為第一男主角的威廉的丰采。

　　頒獎時，來自觀眾們的大力鼓吹，當然也有一部分是終於演出結束、威廉卸下重擔心情好，接下最佳舞台情侶獎的他在台上親了女主角的臉頰，全場歡呼。

　　台下的費爾席克卻睜著大大的眼睛，藏不住受傷情緒的看著他們。威廉從獎台上跳下來牽他，他卻心不在焉的覺得難過。

　　結果，人群面前，威廉大力抱住他，還未等他反應過來，威廉眾目睽睽的親了他，還把舌頭伸進他嘴裡舌吻他。

　　他難為情到整張臉紅到耳根，甚至看到他抓住威廉的雙手都發紅了。威廉倒是討饒的蹭在他身上撒嬌，光明正大的作弊，那是除了他之外沒有人看過的小兔子般的威廉。

　　費爾席克氣惱自己居然妥協了，只有偷捏威廉的兔耳朵當作警告和懲罰，除此之外，他放任威廉在所有人面前對他表現別人無法享有的親密，甚至主動對威廉示好。

　　


	60. 畢業典禮

　　高三的畢業典禮一結束，威廉立刻拉著費爾席克離開學校，躲過想趁機對他們告白的眾多學姐，一起回到費爾席克的家。

　　在費爾席克已經上鎖的房間裡，威廉心情超越平常的好，這讓費爾席克覺得奇怪。

　　「你今天到底怎麼了？」

　　「那傢伙畢業了。」威廉笑呵呵：「他再也沒機會了。」

　　費爾席克花了十秒鐘，才聽懂威廉說的對象是誰，高三的熱舞社學長。

　　「你喔……」

　　床鋪上，費爾席克背靠著枕頭坐著，而威廉就這麼理所當然，未經允許的擠進他雙腿間，將腦袋枕在他腹上。

　　兩人靜靜享受著彼此的體溫，費爾席克一遍一遍順著威廉頭頂上的兔毛。

　　一陣子後，費爾席克前言不對後語的說了句話。

　　「好啊。」

　　「……嗯？」威廉抬起頭，側眼凝視著費爾席克。

　　「好啊，就答應你吧。」

　　費爾席克笑盈盈，故作神秘。威廉一個人想啊想的，努力思考自己請求過費爾席克什麼事情沒。

　　直到，威廉驚喜地想出答案。

　　「答應跟我交往了！」

　　費爾席克格格格的笑著，接著就被撲上來的威廉給推倒在床榻上。

　　


End file.
